Land of Faraway Distance
by Shinshii
Summary: A time where Allen and Kanda travel together. The winds of desertion beckon to them from a land of faraway distance.


A/N: idk. I can't seem to like this. :/

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

First D. Gray Man Fic.

* * *

"Allen – where are you going?"

"Eh?" Allen made an immediate reaction by turning away from what he was focused on, it wasn't always the foul-mouthed exorcist actually acknowledged he _had_ a name. "I wasn't moving at all, isn't that kind of a weird thing to ask?" He smiled as he questioned Kanda in a purposely baked friendly tone.

"…What were you looking at?" Kanda reworded himself with no means to originally do so.

"Towards the cottage we left Lenalee in. Shouldn't we have stayed with her instead of just leaving?" Allen looked back opposite the way he was walking as the small place she rested became less and less visible to him. "What if the supply of water we left for her runs out? Or her bleeding begins again? Or an akuma attacks while she's still injured?"

"Stop worrying. She's fine, we're on a mission. She'll understand." Kanda looked to Allen. "And if anything, it's her fault for not protecting herself well enough."

"Yeah, but –" Allen turned back to Kanda.

"I said we're on a mission, stop stalling with your insolent conversing."

"…Didn't you start talking to me?"

"You trailed off. I just asked a question, no one told you to verbally answer me. Motion should be enough, even for an idiot brat like you."

Allen walked closer to the stable Kanda, close enough to allow his face to meet Kanda's. "Ehh?" He remarked in an annoyed, swerved voice. "Isn't it ironic you're the one saying this?"

Kanda felt himself snap. "How so?" Kanda spat as he clutched Allen's uniform collar with one hand while the other lay on the hilt of Mugen.

Allen shrugged in a way that was sure to piss Kanda off and showed his intentions by displaying an even more annoying dark smirk on his face.

"Answer me!" Kanda yelled.

"Are – what's this?" Allen started in a skeptical, fluffy, wandering voice. "_Wasn't. Motion. Enough?_" He retorted slowly.

Kanda and Allen glared at each other for around thirty seconds before Kanda pulled back and released Allen. "We have a mission." He began walking in a fast pace again. "I won't get side-showed by your stupid antics."

"BaKanda." Allen snorted under his breath so that one of his and Kanda's irresistible arguments wouldn't happen again. He began to follow Kanda once more.

"I'm worried about her after all. I want to go back." Allen tried to convince Kanda once more.

"…."

"The mission is enough for you to handle, right? I'll just be a nuisance to you anyway and I also don't want Komui-san to know that she got hurt so maybe if I nurse her a little longer until you come back, everything would be okay."

"We're both getting paid for this job, aren't we?" Kanda sighed. "I won't split the amount with someone who didn't do anything, Her, too."

"If that's the case, Lenalee and I don't need to get paid, if you want the reward, you can keep all of it."

"…You would be a nuisance if you left. To me."

"That makes no sense. You're saying weird things again." Allen laughed.

"…" Kanda stopped walking in a fast pace and resumed in a slower one until he decided to turn around to Allen.

Allen didn't take notice of this right away and, considering how short he was compared to his companion, bumped his face straight into Kanda's chest. "Ow!" Allen grasped his forehead where he'd clashed with Kanda's body. "Ah – " Allen looked up at Kanda. "Sorry."

Instead of getting the chastising he had expected it seemed Kanda completely disregarded this and grasped Allen's body instead. " Don't go to that girl."

"K-kanda!" Allen tried pushing Kanda away from his body. "Are you feeling well? You keep doing and saying weird things."

Kanda only squeezed tighter.

"This is embarrassing! What if someone sees us!" Allen looked around in both directions of the trail they stood on.

"How very much like you." Kanda made a small smile as he hunched his back enough to dig his face into Allen's own chest.

"K-kanda! Let me go! This is weird!" He tried pushing the samurai away but as he thought, Kanda is much stronger physically than Allen.

"You smell good." He muffled through Allen's exorcist coat.

"What!" This time, Allen managed to squirm his way out of Kanda's forceful arms. "What's with you!" He breathed heavily in shock. "I'm going to check on Lenalee after all!" Allen quickly turned and ran back to the cottage they had visited for rest a while ago.

At that time, Kanda felt like he could see wings on Allen's back.

"So that's where you were going…"

"Is it that impossible for a demon to love an angel?"

Kanda stood still as he let the wind blow his originally tidy, pony-tailed raven hair in his face. "..I should go."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I can't seem to like this... ;w;


End file.
